This invention relates to a heat generating apparatus by use of multistage rotary means, in which a plurality of rotary means are disposed in a multistage manner in a tubular casing, thereby a heat generating effect can be attained on each stage level.
The inventor has so far proposed a basic invention entitled "Heating process and its apparatus in reducing air pressure within a chamber at a balanced level" and other various related inventions. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,408 has already been assigned to the aforesaid basic invention. Further, it should be noted that the inventor proposed a heating process in pressurizing air pressure within a chamber at a balanced level as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 127779/1982.
The aforesaid inventions comprise rotary means for reducing or pressurizing air pressure within the chamber and a suction opening in which the rotary means is disposed, whereby the air pressure within the chamber is reduced or pressurized by continuous rotation of the rotary means, and a difference between the reduced or pressurized air pressure within the chamber and a normal air pressure thereoutside is maintained at a balanced level. Under such circumstances, air friction heat is generated in a gap between the suction opening and the rotary means by continuous rotation thereof, and can be used for drying or heating purposes.
That is to say, means for suctioning and discharging air within the chamber as well as means for generating air friction heat is formed by the rotary means having the suction opening, so that the drying or heating effect is greatly dependent upon whether or not the operational efficiency of the rotary means is superior. From this point of view, this invention has been accomplished.